prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Guerrero
Eduardo Gory Guerrero Yañez (October 9, 1967 - November 13, 2005), better known by his ring name Eddie Guerrero, was a Mexican American wrestler. Born into a legendary Mexican wrestling family, Eddie Guerrero managed to maintain the storied legacy of his family. Through the 1990s, he had a distinguished career, working for every major promotion in the United States during that period: Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment. Guerrero's in-ring character was that of a crafty, resourceful wrestler who would do anything to win a match. His famous mantra became "Cheat to Win". Despite being a heel for much of his career, he became popular in and outside the ring. Throughout his career, Guerrero encountered various substance abuse problems outside of wrestling, including alcoholism and an addiction to pain killers. His problems outside of the ring were sometimes integrated into his storylines. Notwithstanding these issues, Guerrero won numerous titles during his career, including the WWE Championship. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*Frog splash (WWF/E)'' / Jackknife Splash (WCW) :*''Lasso from El Paso'' (Elevated cloverleaf with a knee to the back) *'Signature moves' :*Brainbuster :*Dropkick, sometimes to the opponent's knee :*European uppercut :*Figure four leglock :*Gory special :*''Hilo'' (Slingshot somersault senton) :*Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope or to an oncoming opponent :*German Suplex :*Superplex :*''Three Amigos'' (Triple rolling vertical suplexes) :*Plancha :*Seated chinlock :*Senton - WCW :*Spinning crucifix dropped into a neckbreaker slam - 2000-2001 :*''Splash Mountain'' (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) :*STF :*Sunset flip powerbomb :*Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker :*Tornado DDT *'Nicknames' :*"Latino Heat" *'Tag teams and stables' :*La Pareja del Terror - with Love Machine :*Los Guerreros - with Chavo Guerrero :*Filthy Animals :*Latino World Order :*Los Gringos Locos :*Radicalz *'Managers' :*Chyna (WWF) (2000) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Chavo Guerrero :*Fuerza Chicana :*Konnan *'Theme music' :*"Animal" by Pearl Jam (ECW) :*"Latino Heat" by Jim Johnston (WWE) :*"Lie, Cheat, Steal" by Jim Johnston (WWE) :*"Live And Let Die" by Guns N' Roses (ECW) :*"Smooth" by Santana (ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Love Machine *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW Television Champion (2 time) *'IWA Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW United States Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*WCW World Cruiserweight Champion (2 time) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' :*WWA International Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Trios Champion (1 time) - with Chavo Guerrero Sr.& Mando Guerrero :*WWA World Welterweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*WWE Champion (1 time) :*WWE Tag Team Champion (4 time) - with Rey Mysterio (1), Chavo Guerrero (2), Tajiri (1) :*WWF/E Intercontinental Champion (2 time) :*WWE United States Champion (1 time) :*WWF European Champion (2 time) :*WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2005 (inducted posthumously) :*6th WWE Grand Slam Champion See also *Eddie Guerrero’s career history *Eddie Guerrero’s event history *Eddie Guerrero’s gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *Eddicts.net (Official Website) *Eddie Guerrero profile at WWE Hall of Fame *Tribute Website *Eddie Guerrero profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Guerrero family Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees